Call of Duty: The Revenge
by ryanburnsps3
Summary: There comes a time when your family gets taken away from an unknown force. But if you know the force, it so comes to mind that you need your family back. Hesh will do anything for his little brother. And Rorke knows that. Everyone. Knows. That. RATED M FOR MATURE SWEARING AND SEXUAL LANGUAGE
1. Logan

**FULL SUMMARY: ****It had been 2 years since Rorke took my brother away from me. Now is the time I strike back. My name is David Walker, or Hesh. I WILL find you, Logan.**

That same thought played out in my head for 2 years. 'Will I see him again, will I get revenge?' I started to accept the fact that I was going to kill Rorke with my own bare hands. No matter the cost. I walked over to Logan's bed, the one that hadn't been used for 2 years. I looked under it and found a book.

It was titled:

_Logan Walker's Diary_

I opened it up and read the first page.

_My name is Logan Walker and I am a US Soldier. I have a brother called Hesh and a dad called Elias. I hardly ever talk to anyone but my family, and I hope we win this war._

I started to tear up even thinking of Dad. He had such a slow and painful death that Rorke had caused. Now he has the only family I have. I WILL kill him..


	2. Brother, where are you?

**AU:**

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! Anyway, school has been a pain in the ass. Anyway, I want to ask you guys a question. Would you like your OC in any of my stories? Just R&R, and PM me your OC, and I'll add it. But, onwards with Chapter 2!**

Brother, I miss you. I will kill that bastard Rorke with my own bare hands if I need to. But know, that I wont let him hurt you. I will go beyond the call of duty to rescue you, even if it means I get killed in the proceeding. You have a life to live, I'm using my life to rescue yours. I love you, Logan. We're family.

Those thoughts I kept on thinking, as I sat in the mess hall. There was a mission debrief, and we were going into the heart of the federation. South America. It seemed strange, Rorke wouldn't put captives in the main headquarters. But, it was just a thought.

A voice came through every single room in the Ghost Base.

"Hesh, Keegan and me, load up!" Merrick shouted into the intercom.

It seemed strange. The helicopter, the guns, everything. I couldnt help but saying.

"What if its a trap?"

"If its a trap, we've got backup up in orbit." Merrick replied, calmly is if he wasn't worried.

But I knew that he was. We all were. A risk of dying before we even get there. But knowing our luck, our helicopter would get shot down when we're going down into the battlefield. You know, the old '**GET OUT OF THE CHOPPER, IT'S GONNA BLOW!**' kind of thing. It's ironic.

**Note: Yeah, it happens in every COD game, deal with it.**

** Time Skip 2 hours.**

We got off of the chopper. It didn't explode. What a relief. We ran into the Federation HQ, but then,

"**I was wondering when you'd show up."**

**POV Change.**

"Where can we track him?" Ghosts asked themselves. They finally were able to track Logan.

[[[[** TRACKING **]]]]

[[[[**Logan Walker**]]]

[[[[**Success.**]]]]

**Logans POV.**

I already know I'm going to die. If Hesh doesnt show up soon, I will be dead, or worse, turned into a Federation Soldier. I don't want that to happen. But it's going to if Hesh doesnt appear soon. Where are you, brother?


	3. Once and for all

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, I hope you're all enjoying this! This was originally going to be a oneshot, can you believe that?! Anyway, onwards with the story!**_

_One two three catastrophey. Ironic._ I thought as I heard gunshots. I lost all faith in my brother a long time ago, but here he is, attempting to 'rescue' me. Little did he know, he was too.. too.. no. He was right on time to save me. I might as well just go insane if I'm here longer.

_**Hesh's Point of View**_

"Clear! Check the corners!" Merrick ordered. There was one 'Roger That'. Hesh kept quiet the whole time they

infiltrated the base. They couldnt believe it! But, they heard a scream. One scream Hesh knew anywhere.

For the first time in 3 hours, he ran to the scream, took his weapon and shot it at every single **FUCKING** Federation soldier he saw. He looked around, and saw the face he had been wanting to see for months.

"**HESH, BEHIND YOU!**" Logan shouted as Rorke attempted to knock Hesh out.

Hesh responded by a kick to the gut and a shot to both Rorkes legs, making him not be able to walk.

Hesh aimed the gun at Rorke's head, and pulled the trigger with all his might, making the man fall dead.

Hesh kept on shooting Rorke, making sure he was dead. **Once and for all.**


End file.
